Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987 series)
Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV series; 1987 - 1994) Plot Summary A century after Captain Kirk's historic five-year mission, a new crew and a new USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain Picard, continue Starfleet's mission of exploration. Male Deaths: *Alan Altshuld (Episode 6.18 Starship Mine) *Vaughn Armstrong (Episode 1.20 Heart of Glory) *Robert Bauer (Episode 1.20 Heart of Glory) *Tyce Bune (Episode 6.5 Schisms) *LeVar Burton (Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect / Episode 7.11 Parallels / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *Amick Byram (Episode 4.18 Identity Crisis / Episode 7.7 Dark Page) *Charles Cooper (Episode 4.7 Reunion) *Brian Cousins (Episode 5.24 The Next Phase / Episode 7.1 Descent, Part II) *Richard Cox (Episode 3.12 The High Ground) *Leo Damian (Episode 2.5 Loud as a Whisper) *Tim de Zarn (Episode 6.18 Starship Mine) *Charles Douglass (Episode 2.2 Where Silence Has Lease) *Michael Dorn (Episode 1.10 Hide and Q / Episode 5.16 Ethics / Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect / Episode 7.11 Parallels / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *Shay Duffin (Episode 7.14 Sub Rosa) *Jonathan Farwell (Episode 1.24 Conspiracy) *Carlos Ferro (Episode 7.19 Genesis) *Jonathan Frakes (Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect / Episode 7.11 Parallels / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *John Franklyn-Robbins (Episode 7.24 Preemptive Strike) *Leo Garcia (Episode 2.12 The Royale) *John Robert Garrett (Episode 2.5 Loud as a Whisper) * Kelsey Grammer (Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect) (possible) *Albert Hall (Episode 3.6 Booby Trap) *James Horan (Episode 6.22 Suspicions) *Charles H. Hyman (Episode 1.20 Heart of Glory) *Scott Jaeck (Episode 5.25 The Inner Light) *Harvey Jason (Episode 1.12 The Big Goodbye) *Thomas Kopache (Episode 7.23 Emergence) *Marc Lawrence (Episode 3.9 The Vengeance Factor) *Mark Lenard (Episode 5.7 Unification I) *Norman Lloyd (Episode 6.20 The Chase) *Tim Lounibos (Episode 7.18 Eye of the Beholder) *Charles Lucia (Episode 6.3 Man of the People) *Jordan Lund (Episode 5.1 Redemption II) *Franc Luz (Episode 4.23 The Host) *Richard Lynch (Episode 7.5 Gambit, Part II) *Scott MacDonald (Episode 6.14 Face of the Enemy) *Dennis Madalone (Episode 1.20 Heart of Glory / Episode 6.26 Descent, Part I) *Mark Margolis (Episode 3.14 A Matter of Perspective) *Brian Markinson (Episode 7.13 Homeward) *Patrick Massett (Episode 4.7 Reunion) *Colm Meaney (Episode 4.24 The Mind's Eye / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *Tom Morga (Episode 6.26 Descent, Part I) *George Murdock (Episode 4.1 The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) *Jack Murdock (Episode 5.26 Time's Arrow) *Tom Nibley (Episode 6.18 Starship Mine) *Randy Oglesby (Episode 2.5 Loud as a Whisper) *Steve Rankin (Episode 3.7 The Enemy) *Thalmus Rasulala (Episode 2.11 Contagion) *Kavi Raz (Episode 1.7 Lonely Among Us) *Duncan Regehr (Episode 7.14 Sub Rosa) *Clive Revill (Episode 4.20 Qpid) *Peter Mark Richman (Episode 1.25 The Neutral Zone) *Richard Riehle (Episode 5.25 The Inner Light) *Leon Rippy (Episode 1.25 The Neutral Zone) *Mario Roccuzzo (Episode 1.18 Home Soil) *Marco Rodriguez (Episode 1.21 The Arsenal of Freedom) *Clayton Rohner (Episode 1.16 Too Short a Season) *Mark Rolston (Episode 7.18 Eye of the Beholder) *Tim Russ (Episode 6.18 Starship Mine) *Dugan Savoye (Episode 7.18 Eye of the Beholder) *Robert Schenkkan (Episode 1.24 Conspiracy) *Vincent Schiavelli (Episode 1.21 The Arsenal of Freedom) *William Morgan Sheppard (Episode 2.6 The Schizoid Man) *Jan Michael Shultz (Episode 2.2 Where Silence Has Lease) *James Sloyan (Episode 3.10 The Defector) *Peter Slutsker (Episode 6.22 Suspicions) *David Spielberg (Episode 6.18 Starship Mine) *Brent Spiner (Episode 4.3 Brothers / Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect / Episode 7.1 Descent, Part II / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *Daniel Stewart (Episode 5.25 The Inner Light) *Patrick Stewart (Episode 2.13 Time Squared / Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect / Episode 6.15 Tapestry / Episode 7.11 Parallels / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *David Ogden Stiers (Episode 4.22 Half a Life) *Nick Tate (Episode 4.9 Final Mission) *Cameron Thor (Episode 7.5 Gambit, Part II) *Lawrence Tierney (Episode 1.12 The Big Goodbye) *Doug Wert (Episode 4.2 Family) *Wil Wheaton (Episode 1.10 Hide and Q) *R. J. Williams (Episode 2.1 The Child) *Paul Winfield (Episode 5.2 Darmok) Female Deaths: *Carolyn Allport (Episode 1.12 The Big Goodbye) *Caitlin Brown (Episode 7.5 Gambit, Part II) *Denise Crosby (Episode 1.23 Skin of Evil / Episode 5.1 Redemption, Part II / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *Jane Daly (Episode 3.22 The Most Toys) *Susan Diol (Episode 5.4 Silicon Avatar) *Ellen Albertini Dow (Episode 7.14 Sub Rosa) *Shannon Fill (Episode 7.15 Lower Decks) *Fionnula Flanagan (Episode 7.10 Inheritance) *Michelle Forbes (Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect) *Susan French (Episode 6.3 Man of the People) *Lois Hall (Episode 3.4 Who Watches the Watchers) *Anne Haney (Episode 3.3 The Survivors) *Gracie Harrison (Episode 1.25 The Neutral Zone) *Jana Marie Hupp (Episode 5.5 Disaster) *Salome Jens (Episode 6.20 The Chase) *Nora Leonhardt (Episode 7.18 Eye of the Beholder) *Marie Marshall (Episode 6.18 Starship Mine) *Gates McFadden (Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *Marnie Mosiman (Episode 2.5 Loud as a Whisper) *Jennifer Nash (Episode 5.25 The Inner Light) *Tricia O'Neil (Episode 3.15 Yesterday's Enterprise) *Suzie Plakson (Episode 4.7 Reunion) *Susan Powell (Episode 3.5 The Bonding) *Margaret Reed (Episode 7.9 Force of Nature) *Margot Rose (Episode 5.25 The Inner Light) *Karole Selmon (Episode 1.4 Code of Honor) *Madge Sinclair (Episode 7.3 Interface) *Marina Sirtis (Episode 5.18 Cause and Effect / Episode 6.3 Man of the People / Episode 7.25-26 All Good Things...) *Georgina Shore (Episode 4.25 In Theory) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 6.18 Starship Mine) *Deborah Taylor (Episode 4.17 Night Terrors) *Hallie Todd (Episode 3.16 The Offspring) *Herta Ware (Episode 1.6 Where No One Has Gone Before) *Andreana Weiner (Episode 7.7 Dark Page) *Lisa Wilcox (Episode 3.9 The Vengeance Factor) Category:TV Series Category:Star Trek Series Category:1987 TV series debuts Category:1994 TV series endings Category:Syndicated TV series Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:Suicide Films